Communication networks have gained great importance in information exchange. For example, a network for communication of mobile media content provides a scalable method for delivering media streams to a large number of clients. As the availability of network infrastructure increases, it becomes possible to implement the exchange and communication of enhanced media services.
In a typical network, a client connects to the network service. The service is expected to be available to the client when the client desires the service. However, in many cases, a user or organization may be deprived of the desired service due to a breach of the security of the system. For example, a denial of service (DoS) attack may occur that disrupts service provision or may even destroy programming or needed files in the system. Such DoS attacks may result in large costs in terms of both time and money.
In a typical DoS attack, a user is denied access to a desired resource. There are many types of DoS attacks but most have a common goal of depriving the victim of services or resources that the victim would be expected to have access to. Such attacks can result in loss in productivity and resources. Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system for preventing attacks on a communication system, preserving the integrity of the communication system, and/or ensuring proper data exchange in a communication network.